Ray of Light (2)
Ray of Light (2) is the thirty-fourth episode and part of the spring block of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on March 8, 2013. Main Plot Clare and Eli are walking up the Degrassi stairs and Talia approaches them and gives Eli his shirt back and Clare starts to question what happened. Eli tells her that he, Jake, and Mo went to the secret party and that he took MDMA. Clare says that they wouldn't let anything get in their way and she walks away. Eli unfolds his shirt and finds some leftover ecstasy from Talia. Later, Fiona is helping Eli with his interview for NYU when she mentions to Eli that he shouldn't work on the video yearbook . Eli asks why and Fiona says that he should talk to Clare about it. He then gets up and goes to take Clare's chili. Clare says that he can't dictate what she can and cannot eat and Eli says that she can't dictate what he can or cannot do. Clare then says that he took drugs and that they should talk about it and says that he probably should postpone his NYU interview. Eli then mentions that the interview is in 15 minutes and angrily leaves the cafeteria. When Eli finishes his interview, he is excited and sees Clare. She walks up to him and congratulate him. Eli suggests that they celebrate but Clare thinks it is better if they talk about the drugs. They sit down and talk then Eli remembers the scene from when he found Cam's body. Then he starts to take drugs again. Later, he is seen in the girl's change room taking a shower with his clothes on. Clare and Alli comes in and he says that he may be taking drugs right now. Clare asks what the hell he's thinking and he says that for once nothing. Eli takes off all his clothes and makes a comment that Clare said that she wouldn't have sex with him because he was damaged and starts to streak through the Degrassi halls. Clare and Alli follow him until he bumps into Principal Simpson. Mr. Simpson was stunned. He then gives Mr. Simpson a hug. Later he is in Simpson's office with Bullfrog. Bullfrog makes a call to his therapist and says that he has an appointment set for tomorrow. Simpson says that his actions could've gotten his suspended or even expelled but he says that he needs to finish his last year in order to get accepted into NYU. Simpson then says that they have a lot in common. He brings up the fact that he also found another student who committed suicide and that all those emotions just don't go away overnight. Eli says that people keeps pressuring him to talk when talking isn't what he wants to do right now. He says that it could've been him who was in the greenhouse last year and that he could've died. He starts to cry and him and Bullfrog embraces. The next day, Eli is in the greenhouse looking around because his therapist told him it would be good to. Clare shows up and asks if the reason he took drugs was because of her. He says that he regrets saying what he said more than she'll ever know and that taking drugs for him was hard but talking nonstop was even harder. He says that he can't get better if she's worrying about him all the time and that they need time apart. Clare says that he is only saying that because she was there when he found Cam but he says that she's listening but not hearing him and that Cam's not the problem, she is. He then walks away from her. At the end of the episode, Eli is showing his finished video yearbook to everyone in the room and when he finished, he looks at a heartbroken Clare sitting alone by the window. Sub Plot Jenna and Connor are all smiles after their date, but that changes when Becky, Dallas and Alli start making jokes to Jenna. She calls them annoying and walks away from them. Later, Becky apologizes for what she said and tells Jenna if she feels awkward about Connor then why is she with him. Jenna then questions whether she really likes Connor or just the fact that he is nice. So, Becky suggests she date her brother, Luke who apparently still likes her. This leaves Jenna even more confused and decides to talk to Luke about his crush. When she does he touches her tight butt and makes smug remarks which makes Jenna not want to be with him. When she is breaking this news to Luke, Connor walks up and decides to punch him in an effort to protect "his girl." Jenna gets angry because she thought Connor was different. Later, Jenna catches up to Connor at the garden and apologizes. She gives him a gift and then they start making plans for their next date. Third Plot Katie wants Jake back, so she goes to a PTA meeting and puts forth a motion to re-open the garden. Jake ends up showing up and asks why she didn't tell him herself instead of Marisol. They later go out to the garden and Jake, Mo, Marisol, and Katie are talking to see how long they have to wait. Katie then takes a hammer from Jake's truck and climbs a wall to get in the garden. She starts breaking down one of the walls and the rest of them join in. Mr. Simpson comes walking over, then when he sees them he comes running over. He says he was on his way to tell them what the PTA said and it was yes, but after he sees the four of them breaking down the walls, he ends up giving all of them morning detention. In detention, Katie says sorry for everything and Jake, in return, gives Katie a paper for a job in a soccer camp. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Ray of Light" by Madonna. *Mr. Simpson mentions finding Claude Tanner's body after he committed suicide in the Degrassi High episode, Showtime (1). *This episode marks the third time Mr. Simpson has seen a student naked while working at Degrassi. The first episode was Hungry Eyes when Emma Nelson removed her dress in protest of Purple Dragon, while the second was Shoot to Thrill when Johnny DiMarco sent Alli Bhandari's naked photos to Bruce the Moose. *This episode marks the end of Eli and Clare's second relationship. |-| Gallery= dg123334-1.jpg dg123334-11.jpg idsjhnuijrkgfdhbcukyjdfv.jpg ;kl;y.jpg df4ter.jpg dt4t54.jpg fdge4.jpg fgdt4.jpg gdg4.jpg s3y5j.jpg sdwr3.jpg sf35j.jpg 9g89.jpg 87hg.jpg bvf.jpg g87.jpg hg8.jpg iu09.jpg iuhjkg.jpg iuoiuh.jpg jh09.jpg jhiuy.jpg jkh9o.jpg jkho0.jpg kiu0l.jpg kljdf3.jpg oiu0-.jpg poi-0.jpg sgdrt4.jpg u09.jpg u09p.jpg uiy98.jpg uiyt9.jpg uy90.jpg 897oooooog.png 67tuff.png 897ioiff.png 98789yio.png 86tirf.png 78yitff.png 89uikhh.jpg 7878uoyu.png 7689hfgj.png 890uioss.png 89uidddss.png 78yioy.png 89u8yu.png 870yhui.png 89yiuo.png 90uoiy.png 879uoij.png 98678yu.png 7yuiio.png 978uiout.png 89uioggg.png 87ioyffy.png 789uigfff.png 78uioyut.png 7868yui.png 78yuigg.png 0989uo.png 879uioo.png Jkhjku.png 08978iuo.png 8uioisss.png 578yui.png 78yuixxx.png 87yuiu.png 57678908jk.png 789yiuo.png 890uop.png 8yuiuty.png 89uioddd.png 89yuio.png 98uiods.png 98789yi.png 89uoihh.png 9890io.png 089io.png 89uioaaaas.png 987uioj.png 6778yudd.png 90890oi.png 988i7i.png 98789yiovg.png 78gfff.png bbbjj8.png gjgiuty.png 8709uf.png uoiiuou.png 09upjoou.png 89yiouss.png 980ioi.png 098iuih.png 54trere.png uioouuy8.png 87453rioe.png ewrwe4.png 56terf.png Tumblr mgufy0dDYd1riiwvyo1 500.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Quotes= :Eli: It's so refreshing. I may be on drugs right now. :Clare: You do realize that you are showering with your clothes on in the girls' change room right now? What the hell are you thinking? :Eli: For once nothing. Someone, and I'm not naming any names has been forcing me to talk and talk and talk. :Alli: That is more Eli than I ever wanted to see. :Eli: Thank you. Remember when you said that you wouldn't have sex with me because you thought I was damaged? :Clare: What? :Eli: Do I look damaged to you? I'm a freaking superhero. (runs off) Do I look damaged to you, Clare? :Mr. Simpson: Eli. :Eli: Mr. Simpson. (hugs Mr. Simpson) |-| Featured Music= *''"Go! Go! Go!"'' by We Need Surgery - Heard when Katie, Jake, Mo & Marisol are breaking down the garden barricade. *''"So Delicious"'' by Salme Dahlstrom ft. Nao Tylo - Heard while Eli is streaking. *''"Edge of the Flood"'' by Downpilot - Heard when Katie & Jake are talking in detention. *''"Fan Sleeper"'' by Death Ships *''"Always, Always, Always, Never"'' by The Details |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres (video only) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner (video only) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak (video only) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa (video only) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan (video only) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria (video only) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Allison Hossack as Dr. Tara *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy *Deb McGrath as NYU interviewer *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Corina Bizim as Talia *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie (video only) *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders (video only) *Liam Green as Damon (video only) Absences *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Links= *Watch Ray of Light (2) on YouTube *Watch Ray of Light (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes